Internal combustion engines use igniters having a tip communicating with a combustion chamber for igniting an air-fuel mixture located therein. In some cases, the igniter tip may lack sufficient time to cool down between each combustion cycle. When the igniter is subjected to high temperatures and inadequate cooling, the igniter tip may separate from the igniter and be ingested into the combustion chamber, possibly causing damage to the engine.